The Joke
by iluvSokka46
Summary: my long awaited zutara april fools story! katara plays a joke on zuko...you'll have to read to find out what happens.


Katara quickly ran from her front door to her dark blue Audi

**A/N: here is my april fools story. i've been waiting to put this up, and I almost for got to today. Anyways the first part is well written, in my opinion and the rest isn't written so well…please read it though and tell me what you think. Happy April Fools Day!**

Katara quickly ran from her front door to her dark blue Audi in only a nightgown, robe and a coat and with a bag of clothes with her. Yes, what she was wearing was not fit for a cold chilly morning. But the clothing was fit for something else.

As Katara waited for her car to warm up, she rubbed her hands against her legs for warmth. As soon as she knew her car was warm, she pulled out of her driveway and went down the road towards Zuko's house.

As soon as Zuko's house was in view, Katara parked her car and ran to the front door of his house. She quietly knocked on it, and Iroh thankfully answered. He smiled at her and let her in quickly without asking any questions.

"Is he still asleep?" Katara asked while taking off her coat and shoes.

"Yep, he's been knocked out cold since last night."

Katara smiled gratefully. "Great. Thank you for the help."

Iroh chuckled. "No problem."

The night before, Katara, Zuko and a group of friends went out partying. The group got a little drunk from having fun, and it was the perfect excuse for what Katara was going to do today. Katara slowly walked up the stairs, careful enough not to step on any parts that might squeak. She tiptoed over to Zuko's bedroom door and cracked open the door to peak in.

Zuko was laying face down on his bed and snoring softly. Katara smiled as she opened the door wide enough for her to sneak in. Zuko was a light sleeper so she had to be careful of what she was doing. Katara carefully walked around to the side of his bed. She took off her robe and dropped it on the floor that revealed her light blue nightgown with purple lace. She also pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had it done in, and pulled the hair around her shoulders. She had to look as if she had just been sleeping. She then pulled out her clothes from the bag she had been carrying. She spread them all around on the floor. Katara quietly searched for what Zuko had been wearing the night before. She found the pieces of clothing sitting on the floor on the other side of the bed.

Katara waited for Zuko to stir. Right now he was sprawled all over the bed; there was no place for her to slip in. As if on key, Zuko's body turned towards the right, his back facing her. Katara used this as her chance and crawled into the empty space in the bed. Slowly Katara pulled the covers over her body and waited. She laid there for a couple of minutes waiting for the perfect time to execute her plan.

Zuko moved some more facing towards her. One of his arms was positioned in front of Katara. She carefully took the arm and draped it around her waist and pulled herself closer to him. The heat was radiating off of his body, and in no time, Katara was also warm too.

Now it was time for the real plan to start.

Katara trailed her hands down Zuko's front and back up towards his neck. She pulled herself up and kissed Zuko's neck and finally his lips. Zuko's eyelids opened up slowly. Katara smiled and in return Zuko smiled slightly also.

"Hi." Katara whispered softly.

"Hi." Zuko whispered back.

Katara put her hand on Zuko's chest and traced the lines of Zuko's well-defined abs.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine."

Katara smiled slyly. "Me too."

Katara leaned in again to kiss Zuko. It was soft and slow but quick.

"Why are you doing this?"

"To show my thanks." Katara answered slowly. Zuko didn't question her answer, even though he didn't know what she was talking about. He just nodded, as if he fully understood.

Katara laid back down and locked eyes with Zuko.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I had a _really _good time last night."

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to recall what she was talking about. As no thoughts in his mind about last night, Zuko decided to ask for specifics.

"What happened last night?"

Katara immediately giggled and moved closer to him to slide her hand farther down Zuko's front. "Your kidding right?"

Katara looked up to see Zuko's face looking critical. In turn, Katara gaped.

"You don't remember?" Katara asked cryptically.

Before Zuko could answer, Katara talked again.

"I can't believe you!" She huffed. She pushed herself away from Zuko and hurriedly got out of his bed.

Zuko quickly followed suit. "Could you please tell me what you are talking about?"

Katara rapidly picked up her robe, and clumsily pulled it around her, ignoring Zuko's question.

"God, I am so stupid." Katara mumbled as she put her crumpled clothes in her bag. Zuko caught her arm just as she was about to leave the room.

"Katara, can you tell me what's going on?"

Katara looked into Zuko's eyes and replied coldly. "I gave myself to you but you were too drunk to remember." She yanked her arm out of Zuko's grasp and hurriedly exited the room.

Zuko stood there taking it all in. So they had sex last night…and he didn't remember. This was going to be hard trying to explain.

Katara was coming down the stairs when she heard Zuko call for her. "Wait! Let me explain!"

Katara turned around and yelled back. "There's nothing to explain. You don't remember last night. That's it."

Zuko raced down to catch Katara. He grabbed both of her arms. He was determined not to let her go.

"Can we at least talk about it?"

Katara sighed. "Shoot."

"I'm sorry I don't remember last night. I guess I was a little drunk."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "A little drunk? From what I can tell you were really drunk."

"Okay, so maybe we were both drunk enough to do things that we didn't think out first."

Katara wore a hurt expression. "Are you saying I didn't give it any thought about sleeping with you? I just said 'hey, this isn't special or anything. Let's just have sex again.'"

Zuko slapped his forehead. "No, I didn't mean it like that! Look let's just forget about this and act like it didn't happen. We can do it again and this time I'll be fully attentive."

"Are you kidding me? I should just forget about last night; however special I thought it was. I don't know if I can do that Zuko. This whole thing has hurt me. I don't know if we can keep this up." Katara pulled herself away from Zuko and walked slowly away.

"Please Katara give me another chance. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Katara stopped walking and paused for a moment pretending to mull the possibilities over. "You're not going to be happy when I tell you this."

Zuko waited quietly for the verdict. He would do anything if he had to.

Katara whipped around and grinned. "April fools!"

Zuko looked very confused. "What did you say?"

"It was all a joke Zuko. It's April fools day. I got you good didn't I?"

Zuko furrowed his brows. "So nothing happened last night."

"Yep."

"So I'm not in trouble anymore."

"Nope."

Zuko finally understood everything. But he wasn't happy about it. "That was a bad joke!"

"I know and I'm sorry." Katara looked solemn. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Zuko hugged back. "I'll get you back for that." He mumbled.

Katara snorted. "Yeah right."

**So the end is really sudden, I didn't know how to end it so that was the best I could do. Please please please review! **

**p.s- 5 days until my birthday. WOOHOO, I should have the next chapter of High on Love up by then.**


End file.
